Mentiroso!
by IgnisKyrie
Summary: Yaoi. ZeroX. Relacion sin sentimientos involucrados? Si como no! xD Zero es un mentiroso casanova ojoalegre y X le cree todo, aun estando consiente de que todo es solo un juego. Historia hecha en el proceso de lavado.


**"Mentiroso!"**

* * *

Yaoi para ustedes, en lo que termina mi maquina lavadora de sacarle la mugre a mi ropa. 

ñ.ñU Fanfiction apesta así que si se come letras signos y demás, no es culpa mía, ustedes disculparán.

(suspira) solo quise sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, me ha estado atormentando horriblemente...

... Y el tema musical de esta tontería se llama _**"Don't Lie"**_ de los Black Eyed Peas XD

* * *

-Eres un latoso...- 

- Si Zero...-

- No, no, que digo latoso! Fastidioso! Me pones los nervios de punta!-

- Venga Zero, lo que tu quieras... -

- Me estas dando por el lado?-

- No Zero, como crees?.! - X no pudo evitar reír al mencionar esto ultimo.

- Ha! Entonces es eso!-

- Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, si, te doy por el lado y me burlo de ti a tus espaldas! - X volvió a reír.

-mmmh... idiota... -

-Si Zero...-

Los dos llevaban ya unas cuantas horas en la misma posición, estaban tirados en la cama, en la habitación del rubio. Zero se apoyaba sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro rodeaba por la cintura a su compañero impidiéndole el levantarse.

Para nadie era cosa nueva que X y su compañero de cabellos dorados compartían esa cama de vez en cuando, pero no precisamente para dormir. Sin embargo, todos estaban consientes de que esa relación no pasaba de un ratito de diversión en la cómoda pieza para descansar.

- X ... -

-Qué? - X había cerrado sus ojos intentando dormir.

-Te había dicho que te ves monisimo hoy?-

-Ya vas a empezar con la miel?...-

-Vaya, pero si tú eres el que siempre se queja de que soy un alma fría y despiadada, que solo me importa el sexo y blah blah blah... -

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

-Hahahahaha! Zero! Te estas haciendo la víctima? - el chico de ojos verdes se había incorporado un poco, clavando una mirada curiosa sobre los ojos de su acompañante, y acabando con el silencio con una bien sonora risa.

-Que?... - Zero parecía confundido.

-Zero... Si alguna vez dije eso de una manera tan fría, perdóname... - X se incorporo totalmente y volvió a sonreír - pero... De una manera u otra los dos estamos seguros de que eso es cierto! Zero... Desde que esto empezó los dos quedamos de acuerdo que no habría sentimientos involucrados, recuerdas? Así que por consecuencia es completamente y 100 por cierto verídico que a ti solo te importa la cama. -

X volvió a reírse, esta vez mas bajito, pero aun con aires divertidos. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Zero le seguía atento con la mirada, estaba pero si completamente desorbitado, no se podía creer lo que su querido amigo le acababa de decir... O mas bien, pareció dolerle el hecho de escucharlo de él.

Es decir, ya había recibido esos comentarios millones de veces, por montones de chicas y compañeros y demás gentes, pero nunca le había importado en lo mas mínimo, es mas, hasta le daba risa escuchar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Pero X? Era posible que su mejor amigo en el mundo le dijera ese tipo de cosas como cualquier desconocido con el que se hubiera acostado? Ouch... eso dolía...

-Zero? Zero me estas escuchando? - alzó la voz X ya completamente vestido y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Perdón?... -

-En que estabas pensando eh?... Bueno da igual, lo que te decía era que no te olvidaras de presentarte en la sala común a las 8:00, recuerda que quedamos de vernos con Axl.

-Eh... Si, si, esta bien... -

-Ok, hasta mas tarde! -

X salió de la habitación, y el rubio se quedó exactamente en la misma posición, acostado en su cama sin nada más encima que sus sabanas y sus pensamientos. Y así transcurrió todo el resto del día para Zero.

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las 6:00 p.m. 

Había una actividad moderada en el MHHQ, ninguna novedad y un rubio con la reputación del peor carácter hasta ahora visto en los cuarteles haciendo de las suyas.

-...Comandante! - dijo casi en susurro la chica acorralada contra la pared a causa de (adivinen quien? XD) Zero, por supuesto.

-Que? Entonces, cuando nos vamos a juntar para salir?-

-..Eh... Es que yo pensé que... bueno... no... no se molestará su pareja? -

Zero la miro con una sonrisa de fastidio.

-Eres nueva por acá verdad?-

-Zero! Deja a la pobre chica en paz! -

-Si señora... - Zero hizo un ademan de fastidio total volteando a ver a la recién llegada - Eres una aguafiestas Alia... Te lo había dicho?

-Unas mil veces nada más. Señorita usted a lo suyo, tenemos trabajo pendiente antes de concluir con las actividades del día, así que muévase. Lleve esos documentos a la sala de mandos - ordenó Alia a la chica que les acompañaba.

-S..si! -

La reploide se retiro.

-Y usted no tiene por que andar acosando chicas en horas de trabajo... -

-Ay no.. Me estas hablando de usted... estas enojada verdad?... - Zero tenía cara de haber metido la pata lindo y bonito.

-Mph... -

-O estas celosa eh? -

-Ay no juegues, bien sabes lo que pienso de tu papelito de "casanova". Igual y a ti te gusta hasta una escoba con falda si te la pongo en frente. -

-Uy Que agresiva... Mira que me ha dolido hasta el alma! - jugaba el rubio mientras le hacia una que otra mueca a la chica de rosa.

-Ha-ha-ha... -

Alguien mas entro a la sala.

-Y ahora por que se pelean eh? -

-Ay X! Que bueno que llegaste! Zero se esta portando como un crío grosero! -

-Ah si? Y ahora que le hiciste a Alia-chan ? - el chico de azul dijo esto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cualquiera, recargando su rostro sobre una de sus manos y sonriendo un poco.

-Yo lo he hecho nada! Lo que pasa es que esta loca nada mas busca pretexto para ir a hacerse la damisela en peligro contigo!-

Inmediatamente Zero calló al piso siendo pateado por una furiosa Alia.

-Descarado! Poco hombre! Como tratas así a una chica! Taimado! Pícaro! Veleta! - y a cada insulto Alia-chan asestaba otra patada a la pobre espalda de Zero.

-Hehehe... Alia-chan, tranquila, no vayas a desmantelar a Zero, todavía sirve... - decía X mientras una gotita se le escurría por la nuca.

Cuando por fin Alia se calmó, X y Zero salieron de la sala casi corriendo ante el miedo de otro "ataque rosa" , que así habían decidido llamarle al hecho de que Alia los lastimara mas que todos los Mavericks que hasta ahora habían enfrentado.

Después de un rato ambos se dieron cuenta de que solo estaban caminando sin rumbo alguno. X tomó la palabra.

-Qué hiciste para que Alia-chan se enojase tanto eh? -

-Nada, nada, es una conservadora exagerada...-

-"Conservadora"?... Te pillo seduciendo a alguien? - X se reía suavemente.

-Y lo dices como si no te importara eh!- el rubio se cruzo de brazos

-Quieres que me ponga a llorar o algo por el estilo? Si quieres puedo fingirte una escenita de celos, que te parece?-

- NO me hace gracia tu sarcasmo... -

Zero dijo esto ultimo en un tono serio y terminante, mientras volteaba a otro sitio evadiendo la mirada de X.

-Mh... No sé que te pasa últimamente, todo lo que digo te hace enojar. Tu siempre haz sido así conmigo y nunca he dicho ni pío... -

-Es que eres hiriente, eso me pasa.-

-Hiriente yo? Nah... -

-Y ahora le restas importancia a lo que siento!-

-... Eh... lamento ser yo quien te señale esto, pero estas iniciando una pelea de pareja y que yo sepa nosotros solo somos compañeros de cama... -

Zero suspiró profundamente.

-Claro, lo siento, tienes razón.-

-No hay cuidado. Pero en serio ya, que te molesta eh? Bien sabes que lo ultimo que quiero es herirte.- X tomo el brazo de su compañero envolviéndolo en un abrazo, y ambos siguieron caminado así, como toda una parejita.

-Si, si, yo sé que solo juegas... -

-Entonces? -

-Ese es el problema... -

-Pero si todo esto es solo un juego... -

-Y las veces que te he dicho que te quiero? -

-Pues yo sé que me quieres - X sonrió.

-Entonces? - Zero paró al instante y se puso de frente a X, mirándole fijamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta.

-Yo también te quiero, somos amigos, no? -

-Y nada mas eso? - Zero insistió perdiendo un poco de paciencia, intentando que su compañero le diera la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Claro que no! Somos mejores amigos.-

Zero se fue de espaldas.

-Qué?... - pregunto X un poco confundido.

-Nada... - ambos siguieron caminando - ... también te he dicho que te amo... no?

-Sip, lo haz dicho. - X no dejaba de sonreír.

-Y bien?-

-Pues si mal no recuerdo siempre lo haces cuando estamos en la cama y generalmente después de eso me sometes a toda clase de caprichos tuyos... -

-Eeeeh... - a Zero se le escurrió una gotita por la nuca. - Pero!... Eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad! -

X se detuvo y tomo el rostro de Zero entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos y dedicándole en el proceso una de las miradas mas dulces que le haya dado antes.

-X... - susurró el rubio ante la acción de su compañero.

-Zero... Eres un mentiroso, siempre me mientes, me mientes cuando me dices "te amo", cuando me abrazas dulcemente y me susurras al oído "siempre vamos a estar juntos", me mientas cada segundo... -

-P-pero!... - Zero intento interrumpirle, pero el chico de azul posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de el rubio, obligándole a callar.

-Déjame terminar por favor... Yo se que me mientes cada día, a cada hora, cada vez que me besas, se que piensas en alguien mas, que lo haces por placer o por diversión, pero sabes que? Yo me creo todas tus mentiras, me lo creo todo, me encanta que me mientas Zero, y no podría vivir ni un solo momento de mi existencia sin esperar tu siguiente mentira. Me encanta, me fascina que me mientas de esa manera... por que por un momento me lo creo verdad, y es en el momento que me lo dices.-

-...Entonces no importa cuantas veces te diga que te amo, nunca me vas a tomar en serio?... - la voz de el rubio se escuchaba apagada.

-Así es, Zero. - X sonreía cálidamente.

-Por que? - Zero alzó la voz. - por que piensas que solo puedo mentirte? -

-Por que siempre lo haz hecho. Pero no importa, me gustas así, y además... quieres saber algo? - X se había acercado abrazando a Zero, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del susodicho.

-Qué?... - Zero correspondió el abrazo suavemente -

-Eres el único al que le creería una mentira.-

-Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo.-

Los dos sonrieron por un momento sosteniendo ese abrazo.

-Pero sabes que? Te amo X... -

X se rió suavemente.

-Si Zero, y yo a ti... y yo a ti...-

-Carajo... me estas dando por el lado de nuevo... -

Zero depositó un beso suavemente en la frente de su compañero, y los dos siguieron caminando.

* * *

"Pero voy a hacer que me creas... no importa cuanto tiempo me tome... no importa lo que tenga que hacer, te vas a dar cuenta ..." y Zero sonrió ante este pensamiento.

* * *

Hyo!

* * *

Juz xDU ... no sé si presta para continuación o se queda como oneshot, neh, ustedes dirán, igual y es algo que vino de repente y me torturaba horriblemente , la idea ahí esta, ustedes me dirán si le sigo o así le dejamos n.nU. Y mi lavadora termino el ciclo de lavado hace 10 minutos, con su permiso me retiro. 

Reviews bienvenidos, XD y cartas bomba también.

Gracias por leer!

Bendiciones!

(PD : soy la única persona en la tierra que lava ropa a las 4:00 de a mañana, ustedes creen que estoy loca? Nah, solo tomo demasiado café...)


End file.
